extremecawwrestlingfandomcom-20200215-history
Extreme CAW Wrestling Episode 16 (2k)
Extreme CAW Wrestling Episode 16 is the upcoming sixteenth episode of Extreme CAW Wrestling. It will be the last episode of the main show before Bad Company. Info Matches * Shant def Melvin Moon ** After the match, Shant attacked Melvin Moon * Torq Michaels encountered Chad backstage to talk about Scott Slyke's match later in the night * Eric Samoyd def JBL * Dancing Dragon (Gas-O & Yoshiharu Kitari) def Sermon Bundy and Prototype * Ava Dawn attacked Heartbreak Hailey before Hailey's match with Kimberly Paige * Kimberly Paige def Heartbreak Hailey ** After the match, Liandrin sent a message to Kimberly Paige for Bad Company, before appearing in the ring and attacking Kimberly Paige * Eric Simpson interviewed Mark Brandle * Abraham Little © def Scott Slyke (Singles match for the ECW YouTube Championship) ** During the match, Torq Michaels tried looking for Chad backstage ** After the match, Abraham Little was attacked by Eric Samoyd. After Eric attacked Little, Samoyd was attacked by Devin Foolhardy. After Foolhardy attacked Samoyd, Foolhardy was attacked by Mark Brandle. * Torq Michaels talked to Donald Sinclair in the parking lot. * Antonio the Awesome and Blake Tedley came out. ATA announced he would be dropping 'the Awesome' from his name and would just be going by Antoino. He also announced the return of The Wildcards. Mastodon came out to attack both men and pinned Antonio, but it was not an official match * Papu Papu and Nanook def The Hannity Brothers (Teddy Hannity & Kenny Hannity) (Tag team match to determine the number 1 contenders for the ECW Tag Team Championships) ** After the match, Chi-Town Slide appeared on the stage * Remote interview between Tyrant and Torq Michaels, mediated by Mick McMichaels. Tyrant claimed he could beat Wesley Underhook in 30 seconds. * Tyrant def Wesley Underhook ** After the match, JP Requirement came out and tried to attack Tyrant, but Tyrant was able to fight him off. Torq Michaels came out to attack Tyrant and hit him with the Pedigree * Brent def Metaphor ** After the match, Tank came out from the crowd to request an answer to the challenge he made for Bad Company. Brent accepted the challenge on the condition that it be made a Falls Count Anywhere match. Brent countered Tank's Mach-5 into a Spinebuster before hitting the Spear, but Tank immediately got up. Previous Episode * D-League: Episode 11 * Episode: Episode 15 Next Episode * D-League: Episode 12 * CPV: Bad Company * Episode: Episode 17 Trivia * Shant came out with a new attire. * Melvin Moon received cheers this episode due to it taking place in his hometown of West Hollywood, California. * Chad had suffered a black eye as a result of his match on the previous episode. * Dancing Dragon picked up their first win as a tag team. * Donald Sinclair was seen wearing a new suit. * Eric Samoyd and Wesley Underhook debuted new entrance themes. Goofs/Errors * Mick McMichaels mentioned JBL picking up wins over the past couple episodes, however, JBL has only won one match since his return. See Also List of ECW Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Kenny Hannity/Appearances Category:Teddy Hannity/Appearances Category:Papu Papu/Appearances Category:Nanook of the North/Appearances Category:Tyrant/Appearances Category:Torq Michaels/Appearances Category:Mick McMichaels/Appearances (Commentator) Category:Antonio/Appearances Category:Blake Tedley/Appearances Category:Brent/Appearances Category:Chad/Appearances Category:Devin Foolhardy/Appearances Category:Eric Samoyd/Appearances Category:Gas-O/Appearances Category:JBL/Appearances Category:Mastodon/Appearances Category:Metaphor/Appearances Category:Prototype/Appearances Category:Sermon Bundy/Appearances Category:Shant/Appearances Category:Wesley Underhook/Appearances Category:Yoshiharu Kitari/Appearances Category:Kimberly Paige/Appearances Category:Tank/Appearances Category:Dancing Dragon/Appearances Category:The Wildcards/Appearances Category:Papu Papu and Nanook/Appearances Category:The Hannity Brothers/Appearances Category:Ava Dawn/Appearances Category:Heartbreak Hailey/Appearances Category:Abraham Little/Appearances Category:Biggs Smith/Appearances Category:JP Requirement/Appearances Category:Mark Brandle/Appearances Category:Melvin Moon/Appearances Category:Scott Slyke/Appearances Category:Taye Williams/Appearances Category:Liandrin/Appearances Category:Donald Sinclair/Appearances (General Manager) Category:Eric Simpson/Appearances (Interviewer) Category:Chi-Town Slide/Appearances Category:The Disciples of Apocalypse/Appearances